gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FA-010A FAZZ
The FA-010A FAZZ (pronounced as "fahts") is a variant of the MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam. The unit was featured in Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The FAZZ was created to test the concept of adding extra armor components to critical structural points to make the unit more structurally sound. Because the FAZZ was created to gather test data only for the full armor form, however, the FAZZ itself had no transforming mechanism to simplify construction costs, and its armor components can not be removed or ejected like the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam was capable of doing. Also, the FAZZ's high mega cannons (mounted in the unit's forehead and the front of the torso) were in fact dummy placeholders solely for checking balances. Likewise, the back mounted beam cannons were derived from the S Gundam and while resembling the Hyper Beam Sabers equipped by the ΖΖ, they were incapable of being used in a similar fashion. The tradeoff, however, is that the first FAZZ is completed almost half a year before the ZZ Gundam itself while the type was still a monstrously powerful unit: it carried a double beam rifle, attached to its right arm, and an incredibly powerful large hyper mega cannon over its shoulder, attached to a swivel on the right side of the backpack. The FAZZ also like the Full Armor ZZ Gundam incorporated several missile pods into its integrated armor components, with various assortments of missiles in both of its shoulders, left fore-arm, both sides of the chest, and the projection on top of the backpack. For close combat it also featured 60 mm vulcan guns in the head. Interestingly the the FA-010A FAZZ is an oddity in that it is not equipped with a single melee weapon, leaving it particularly vulnerable in close combat. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun A standard defensive armament of mobile suits, whose lineage can be traced back to the Earth Federation Forces' RX series of mobile suits, is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Back Beam Cannon The FA-010A FAZZ is equipped with a pair of back beam cannons, similar in use to the back beam cannons on the MSA-0011 S Gundam, which possesses a 12 MW power rating. Designed based on the hyper beam sabers/beam cannons of the MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam, however they only serve as beam cannons. Part of their purpose is to serve to test how the components would fit on the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam. ;*Double Beam Rifle Like the MSZ-010 Double Zeta Gundam that the FA-010A FAZZ is testing the full armor technology for, the FAZZ mobile suit is equipped with a double beam rifle, a double beam rifle where both barrels emit beams with power ratings of 10.6 MW for a combined total of 21.2 MW. Because the large hyper mega cannon is introduced to serve as the primary assault weapon, it is impossible (or simply to awkward) to use the double beam rifle as an arm-mounted weapon. ;*Large Hyper Mega Cannon To compensate for the lack of built-in mega cannons while still being able to gather data for the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam, the FA-010A FAZZ is equipped with a large hyper mega cannon. This massive hand-held cannon is as long as the mobile suit is tall and connects directly to the FAZZ's power generator through a connector in the backpack. When at full power the large hyper mega cannon can fire a mega particle beam with a power rating of 79.8 MW and continually fire the beam for three seconds. The immense power of this beam makes it the most powerful mobile suit weapon of it day and would not be rivaled for decades to come. While the beam can continually fire for three seconds it has a lengthy recharge period, a time period that an enemy could take advantage of if the FAZZ flies without support. The fact that three FAZZ units can keep up a near continuous barrage suggests that the recharge period is about 6 seconds long. ;*2-Tube Missile Pod ;*3-Tube Missile Pod ;*6-Tube Spray Missile Launcher ;*8-Tube Missile Pod ;*18-Tube Missile Pod History The FAZZ was a testbed unit designed by Anaheim Electronics to test out several of the features that would be put into use when they would construct the FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam. A total of three FAZZ units would be created, and all three of them would be assigned to Taskforce Alpha for use in a heavy fire support role. Their immense firepower gave them a huge advantage against the New Desides forces, as the large hyper mega cannon was more powerful than the beam cannons on the Pegasus III assault carrier. The hyper mega cannon could be fired continuously at full power for a total of three seconds, but it suffered from a long recharge period afterwards, so the three FAZZ units would take turns alternating fire to keep a constant barrage and provide support for one another. All three FAZZ units would be destroyed at Aires City, on the lunar surface, by New Desides' leader Brave Cod in his ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V when he engaged them at melee range where the FAZZ had no defenses. Picture Gallery Fa-010a.jpg fazz9.jpg fazz8.jpg Fazz-armor.jpg download.blog.jpg download.blog2.jpg download.blog3.jpg fazz1.gif hobby_257_pmaster_grade_mg_1100_scale_fa010a_fazz_sentinel_versionp.jpg fight4.gif fazz0.gif fazz2.gif fazz3.gif fazz4.gif fazz5.gif fazz12.gif fazz13.gif fazz14.gif fazz15.gif fazz16.gif FA-010A FAZZ - MS Girl.jpg|FA-010A FAZZ MS Girl Notes *FAZZ stands for "F'ull '''A'rmor '''ΖΖ. References External Links *FA-010A FAZZ on MAHQ.net